


Sand, Sea, You and Me

by smittenbyzyx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, surfer yixing, tourist junmyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenbyzyx/pseuds/smittenbyzyx
Summary: Painting # 60To escape the hectic work and busy skyscraper city, Junmyeon runs away to the beach to enjoy his summer vacation even for a short time. There, he meets the most gorgeous man ever and now he doesn't know how to break the man's heart by telling him that he is not meant to stay.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46
Collections: 1001 Tales: Suho/Lay Fic Fest Round 3





	Sand, Sea, You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the mods for organizing sulay fest and to the prompter and readers, I had fun writing this story hope everyone enjoys it! 
> 
> Cheers to everyone who loves SuLay! <3

**DAY 1**

It has been like a 24hr roller coaster ride in the ordinary life of Kim Junmyeon. 

Yesterday he was slumping on his desk beside his stack of endless paperworks while drinking his 3rd coffee of the day as if it’s his lifeline when his boss knocked on his door with a concerned look on his face and tells Junmyeon to take a break because apparently his productivity is declining even though he’s spent 12 hours in the office for days now, he just can’t meet the expected results.

“Hyung, you haven’t eaten lunch yet and it’s afternoon already. I’m going to the cafe nearby, do you want anything?”

Jongdae, his friend and colleague peeks into Junmyeon’s cubicle with a concerned look on his face.

Junmyeon looks at his wristwatch, 3:30pm.

_Damn_ he forgot about lunch again.

He smiles weakly, “It’s okay Jongdae, i’ll get lunch in a few minutes. I just need to finish this report”

“But you told me the same thing yesterday.”

Junmyeon buries his face in his hands. Honestly, his head is throbbing right now and his stomach is growling from hunger but he really needs to finish the report within the day or else their boss will scold him for the 3rd time this week.

“I’m really worried for you hyung maybe you should take a break.”

Taking a break, running away from work and stress is a tempting idea. He feels tired, burnt out and going to work seems like a dreaded task for the past few weeks. Over the course of working in the corporate world for over 5 years, he never took a long break (except for holidays). 

He finishes the report at 9pm, he emails a copy to his boss and tells him that he’ll be taking a break for a few days. Fortunately, his boss agrees after checking his report and finding it satisfactory.

He books the earliest flight to Jeju island the next day. For the first time in a long time, he feels light and free from all the worries.

So here he is, reading a book in the seaside while sipping a fruity cocktail. No paperwork, no hectic work, the weather is fine, Life is good and he feels like nothing will go wrong today.

"Why always me" a stranger reads the print on Junmyeon’s yellow shirt.

He looks up and peers through his pink sunglasses. He see a raven haired, half naked man clutching a surfboard eyeing him down.

"Hi, I'm Yixing." 

He has an accented tone. _Yixing? Chinese?_

Yixing sits down beside him and extend his hand. Junmyeon is thrown off by how gorgeous this man is. Junmyeon shakes his hand and smiles back.

"I’m Junmyeon" Junmyeon tells him, a little awestruck by the flash of dimples.

"Hi Junmyeon, it’s nice to meet you.” Yixing says, still smiling gently. “I just want to apologize, i've been staring at you from afar for awhile now." 

Junmyeon blinks, both confused and impressed by this man's confidence. "But why-" 

"Cause I think you're beautiful." Yixing’s smile grows wider, his dimples more prominent, enhancing his handsomeness. 

"What-" 

Junmyeon feels his cheeks warming up and it's definitely not because of the blazing sun. He can't remember the last time he was called beautiful. He's flustered and he doesn't know how to reply to this gorgeous stranger.

Yixing sits down beside him

"I haven't seen you here before."

"This is my first time here. I'm on a vacation for 5 days." 

"And you're wasting that precious time by reading a book?" Yixing playfully nudges Junmyeon’s shoulder, dimples still flashing. Junmyeon’s heart skips a beat. "Don't get me wrong, reading books is fun but there's a whole lot of things you can do here on the beach." 

  
  


"Thanks but I really just want to relax" Spending time with a handsome man makes Junmyeon nervous somehow. 

  
  


"Hmm... but there are other ways to relax and have fun. Do you wanna surf?" 

"I don't really know how.." 

"It's really easy... and water can't hurt you" Yixing chuckles " _C'mon_ " He stands up and pulls his hand towards the ocean. "You can use my spare board." 

He observes that Yixing is slightly taller than him and he really can't deny that he's attractive. 

Did he just admit to himself that he's attracted to this stranger? He mentally slaps himself. 

Junmyeon is a good swimmer. He was a swimming athlete back in college but he doesn't know why he felt really nervous or maybe because he hasn't tried surfing before? But something about Yixing's easy going smile and his warm hand pulling him in makes him want to trust and try this thing, afterall he was always open to new experiences.

Yixing teaches him the basics like lying and balancing on a surfboard, how to paddle for a wave, and how to properly pull a pop up move. He also warns Junmyeon that he will be pounded by closeout waves but Yixing assures him that he will be watching closely in the sidelines just in case.

  
  
  


Junmyeon is trying to listen intently to Yixing’s instructions but the man is a distraction himself. He stares at the plump lower lip and wonders if it’s soft or _if he’s good at kissing_ , he notices the dimple on his right cheek appearing everytime he talks en hancing his boyish charm but his body _my god, what a man_ his toned physique, well defined torso and his abs looks solid hard. Junmyeon bites his lip.

“Are you okay, Junmyeon?” Yixing furrows his eyebrow. “You look red.”

Junmyeon looks down blushing from embarrassment “I- Uhm Yes- Okay I’m ready.” 

"Surf’s up! you can do it Junmyeon! fighting!" Yixing yells, his voice carrying over the ocean waves. 

  
  


Junmyeon stumbles countless times before properly standing on the deck and riding the waves. He feels a thrilling sensation and adrenaline pump as he feels the wind on his face and the water on his toes. He’s never felt this alive and liberated before. 

"Well that was fun, thank you" Junmyeon gasps

He beams at Yixing. The other guy widens his eyes and coughs a little. "Don't do that." 

Junmyeon’s smile diminishes a little. "Do what?" 

"Smile like that" 

Junmyeon frowns a little "Do I have a weird smile or something." 

"Your smile does things to my heart" Yixing says while clutching his chest.

He hits his shoulder playfully, "Oh that’s so cheesy shut up." 

Yixing holds his palm up and Junmyeon eyes him questioningly "Where's the payment." 

Junmyeon tilts his head, confused."Payment for what?" 

"The surfing lessons, man's gotta eat." 

Junmyeon’s eyes widen. "What- I didn't know you were a professional. I thought you were just inviting me to surf I'm sorry but I left my wallet at the hotel lemme--" 

"You're cute when you're rambling" Yixing chuckled while pinching his cheek "instead of paying, can I invite you to dinner later?" 

Who can say no when the guy standing in front of you is smiling like that with his dimpled smile. 

Junmyeon sighs "Okay I guess" 

"Then it's a date!" 

  
  


~

Junmyeon is panicking like a teenager preparing for his first date. 

He’s rummaging through his stack of clothes trying to look for decent clothing for his “date” tonight. He regrets not bringing some of his nice clothes but it doesn't matter now he just has to make use of the ones available. Who would have thought that he will go on a date while he's on a vacation? 

He settled for a green button down shirt that flatters his pale skin and denim ripped jeans.

He really doesn't know why he intends to look good and dress up for the stranger he just met this morning but something about Yixing draws him in. However, he reminds himself that he's here for only 5 days and he can't possibly afford to be attached to this place, especially to the stranger. 

They meet at a local restaurant inside the resort and the way Yixing's expression lights up when he sees Junmyeon entering the restaurant like he's the only person in the world makes Junmyeon's heart do somersaults. He even stands up and waves at him. 

Junmyeon observes that he's wearing a plain white shirt and jeans and his black hair is pushed back. He looks really good. 

"Hi Junmyeon!" 

"Yixing" Junmyeon greets him.

The other male is grinning so wide looking at Junmyeon with pure adoration and suddenly he feels shy, Junmyeon's heart is doing crazy somersaults again.

They ordered the specialty for the night and somewhere between talking awkwardly about the weather to talking about their ambitions and their childhood dreams. 

How Yixing wants his own studio and how Junmyeon loves photography and loves going to art exhibits whenever he gets a chance. Junmyeon may have rambled a bit about work but Yixing never left his gaze at him, nodding and listening to every word Junmyeon said. 

"Did I tell you, you look stunning tonight?" 

His heart skips a beat for the nth time today. Yixing’s bluntness is refreshing for Junmyeon. He’s not oblivious enough to notice that he’s clearly flirting with him. 

Junmyeon holds back a laugh and raises his eyebrow "You have been telling me that I look beautiful since this morning. You have persuaded me to surf after telling me that so what do you want now Yixing?" 

Yixing lets out a laugh turning his droopy eyes into crescents.

"How about you spend the day with me tomorrow? Surfing in the morning and you can come with me to my dance class in the afternoon." 

"That sounds more fun than reading a book all day so I'm in!" 

••••••••••••

**DAY 2**

"Aiyo I forgot my sunblock" 

Yixing says while scratching his head. "Junmyeon, can I have some of yours?" 

"Yeah sure," Junmyeon says, ready to hand his bottle of sunblock to Yixing.

"And can you help it apply to my back?" 

_He's asking me to help it apply at his back. Wake up Junmyeon! You can do this!_ He's having an internal monologue with himself while opening the bottle of sunblock. With shaky hands he pressed his palm to Yixing's back. 

"Uhm er- Junmyeon I will not break… you can press harder" 

Junmyeon feels his cheeks warming. He notices that Yixing's ears turned a shade of pink. His hand glides at Yixing’s back lower and then higher until it reaches the other male's shoulder blades. Junmyeon traces the spine, his back muscles he can feel the strength behind them, _my god he’s so sexy_ and when his hands touch a bit of Yixing's neck he feels the other male stiffen.

"Sorry I have a sensitive neck" 

They start surfing again and compared to yesterday Junmyeon has improved as he didn't stumble as many times as before. He also watches how Yixing teaches the other tourists and he marvels how he's really patient with everybody.

His ogling is halted when his phone rang, _oh it's Jongdae_

_"Hello Jongdae"_

_"Hyung! How's your vacation"_

_"It's fun, I guess"_ He eyes Yixing at the side and he feels like the oxygen is knocked out of him when the guy waves and winks at him.

_"I'm glad you're having fun hyung! Any cute boys or girls there?"_ Jongdae asks in his teasing tone.

_"Jongdae… I'm not here for that."_

Yixing is walking towards him smiling and his heart is doing somersault again "I'm buying ice cream, what flavor do you want?" 

" _Hyung who is that? Why would he buy you ice cream? Hello--"_ Jongdae's high pitched voice is booming on the other line.

" _Jongdae I'mma have to call you back later. Bye"_ Before he could hear Jongdae's protest, Junmyeon cuts the line as fast as he can.

He smiles at Yixing. 

"Mint Chocolate" 

The taller flashes his dimpled smile.

"Got it!" 

Junmyeon is getting used to the fact that Yixing is shirtless most of the time especially during the morning when he's giving surfing lessons. And no he doesn't mind not at all. He snaps out of his daydream when a hand touches his shoulder. 

"Here's your mint ice cream, your highness," Yixing says with a playful smile. 

"Thank you" 

Yixing is enjoying his strawberry ice cream so much and doesn't notice that there's a little bit of it dripping from his cheek. 

"You have something on your face" Before Junmyeon could stop himself he lifts his hand and wiped the smear on Yixing’s thick lower lip with his thumb.

Yixing huffs, a blush is forming in his cheeks and he's looking at him like he's some kind of an insane person before muttering,

"You drive me crazy, Kim Junmyeon" 

~

Junmyeon accompanies Yixing in a dance class in the afternoon. He watches how Yixing danced fluidly and how powerful he is as he swayed in Hip-Hop, R&B music. His students, who are mainly kids and young adults, followed his every move and Yixing patiently teaches them simple dance techniques. 

Junmyeon remains until the dance class was over.

Yixing gestures for him to come at the front, extended his right hand and bowed as if asking his hand for a dance. 

“I’m not a lady” Junmyeon jokingly says, covering his face shyly but eventually gives his hand to the taller. Yixing glides his hand on Junmyeon’s waist before taking his hand again and spinning him around. They continue dancing playfully with no music, just their laughter in the background. 

  
  


••••••••••••

**DAY 3**

Yixing invites Junmyeon to explore the local spots outside of the resort. 

He volunteers himself to be the personal tour guide for the smaller male. It didn't take much convincing as Junmyeon is ecstatic to accept the invitation, he even offers to pay for their meals for the day. 

Yixing discovers that Junmyeon’s photography skills are amazing. He always takes his camera with him everywhere he goes and says he likes to capture beautiful things and sceneries to preserve memories.

They rent a bike at Jungmun area and cycled to reach their destination, Seogwipo which is one of Jeju’s famous cycling trails. They stop once in a while to appreciate the view and for Junmyeon to take photos. Instead of taking photos of the view, Yixing just stands by to watch Junmyeon and secretly takes photos of him on his phone. 

Junmyeon pouts “I’m hungry.”

After they returned their rented bike, they go to the famous restaurant, Jamae Goksu. Yixing says that they're lucky today because they were able to secure a table. This place is usually full and has a long line queue due to locals and tourists frequenting this place. They order gogi goksu and bibim guksu. 

“Yixing thank you for-” Junmyeon is saying something before he gets cut off.

“Xing Xing~ you’re here! It’s nice to see you again” A beautiful woman walks up to their table with a smile clearly reserved for Yixing only. 

“Hi Krystal!” Yixing greets her with a small smile. “How are you?”

“I’m fine! I missed you!” Krystal ruffles Yixing’s hair.

“Krystal, this is Junmyeon my friend.” 

_Did Junmyeon just rolls his eyes before smiling and shaking Krystal’s hand?_

Junmyeon pays the bill and didn’t even wait for Yixing to walk beside him when they head out of the restaurant. Yixing is genuinely confused, _is he jealous?_ He chuckles at himself.

“What’s so funny?”

Junmyeon turns his head at him, glaring and puffing his cheeks. 

He looks cute.

“Why are you mad at me?

Junmyeon turns his back at him and continues walking. Yixing jogs to caught up with the smaller. “Are you jealous because of Krystal awhile ago?” he asks mischievously.

“N-No why would I?”

Junmyeon averts his eyes and looks down on the ground. Yixing places his arm on Junmyeon’s shoulder “If you say so” He smiles, delighted by the obvious jealousy, before pulling the smaller closer “It’s cold, come closer to me” 

  
  


There are a lot of street performers that night and Yixing sees a sign at the corner saying ‘the mic is open and anyone is welcome to sing’ He looks at Junmyeon and he’s eyeing the sign also. 

“Do you want to try?” Yixing asks.

Junmyeon smiles at him and nods shyly. He takes the microphone and bows at everyone, “Hello, I’m Kim Junmyeon from Seoul and I would like to sing a song for everyone tonight” A crowd gathers and he starts to [sing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ckXLaMNtuWE).

_I work out and go to work every day_

_On the weekends, I go to the movies_

_I visit the bookstore and get sucked into books_

_And my heart flutters at the strange worlds_

Yixing mouth falls open slightly. Junmyeon's angelic voice, how he sings passionately, his beautiful face at that moment nothing else existed for Yixing except the man singing in front of him. It feels like there are only two people in this place right now, him and Junmyeon.

_A life like this really seems nice_

_I’m living a good life but why –_

_I’m so lonely, tears come into my eyes_

_My life is so fantastic but_

_Loneliness comes and asks me_

_Are you really happy at this moment?_

His heart is pounding in his chest. Their eyes meet and Junmyeon is now looking at him while singing. Yixing can’t help but to think, does he feel the same way too?

_here is a person who loves me so much but why –_

_I’m so lonely, tears come into my eyes_

_My life is so fantastic but_

_Loneliness comes and asks me_

_Are you really happy at this moment?_

_I answer – I’m so lonely_

_What is the reason for my existence?_

_What is love? I’m so curious_

_I am in love but I’m still lonely_

_What is life? Why is it so lonely?_

The performance ends and the crowd claps and cheers loudly. Yixing stands there still stunned as Junmyeon walks towards him, face flushed earning compliments from the crowd.

Yixing hugs him, delighted when Junmyeon hugs back. “Wow Junmyeon you are amazing! You have a beautiful voice!”

“I have always wanted to do that”

Junmyeon tiptoes and Yixing feels a pair of lips in his cheek and says “Thank you for today, Yixing.” 

~

As Yixing lays in bed to sleep that night, he is still thinking of the smaller male. He discovered a lot of things today like Junmyeon’s amazing photography skills, how Junmyeon’s eyes will turn into crescents when he smiles, the small mole near his lip, how his lips pout when he is concentrating on something, his giggles, or how his cheeks will turn adorably pinkish when he’s flustered, or just the fact that he discovers that,

He really likes Junmyeon.

He recalls how they met 3 days ago,

_Yixing’s life only revolves in 2 things: Surfing and Dancing. He finds the simple joy in these things and with these simple joys, he has simple dreams such as saving enough money to build his own dance studio. 3 days ago, while he was resting after he finished the surfing lessons he gave in the morning,_

_He saw him._

_He’s wearing a yellow shirt with a print, “Why always me”, a rose colored sunglasses, his brown hair with waves falling softly on his forehead, he observes how he adorably purses his lips as he gets absorbed in the book that he’s reading. The stranger lifted his sunglasses up and Yixing was struck how beautiful he is._

_If Yixing believes in love at first sight, this moment will be it._

_So he approached the stranger, and because of a single day, Yixing’s life may perhaps now revolve in 3 things: Surfing, Dancing_

_and Kim Junmyeon_.

  
  


••••••••••••

**DAY 4**

Junmyeon has grown to love the sun, the beach, and the company of Yixing but there are days just like today where he just wants to lie down in bed, order food room service, watch random shows on the television, or just gaze at the balcony with the beach as a majestic view. But then at 3:00pm, the front desk calls him saying a guest was there to see him. When he opens the door, a worried-looking Yixing appears “Junmyeon, did you not come out of your room? Are you okay? Are you sick?” 

Junmyeon feels his heart thumping, It’s kind of sweet how Yixing looked at him worriedly but he will definitely not tell him that he was thinking about what happened yesterday. How his heart felt like it would burst out of his chest from pounding so hard and how his cheeks hurt from smiling too much the whole day.

”Hi Yixing, come in,” He says with enthusiasm as he invites the other male inside. They both sit on the couch side by side,

“Yes I’m fine, I’m just too lazy to go outside.”

“Did you know how worried I was when I didn’t see you almost the whole day? I thought you left and went back to Seoul already… without even saying goodbye” Yixing rambles while pouting,

He looks devastatingly cute like Junmyeon wants to poke his dimple and hug him. 

He puts his arm under his nape, “It's kinda my birthday today and I just want to laze around and lie down in bed.”

Yixing’s pout turned into a gape “It's your birthday? Why didn't you tell me? I should've brought something.” 

Junmyeon thinks that Yixing would have been busy so he didn't bother to tell the other guy that it's his birthday. For him, it’s really not a big deal cause there are times when Junmyeon celebrated his birthday alone. His father and mother are living in the U.S and his older brother is already married and has his own family. But the way Yixing barged in his hotel room looking worried and adorable he can’t help but be touched at the gesture.

“I’m sorry if I worried you...and by the way, uhm I wouldn’t do that to you…” He averts his gaze, “I mean I will not leave without saying goodbye of course” he feels his cheeks burning and rubs his nape from embarrassment. If only Junmyeon could see how the other guy is also blushing madly on his side.

“Uhm..since it’s your birthday today and today is my day off, I will accompany you today on whatever you want to do...and I won’t take no for an answer.”

Junmyeon purse his lips to hide his smile. “Ok but the thing is, I don’t want to do anything today just lie down in bed.”

“Then I’ll lie down on bed with you.”

There he goes again with his flirting, Junmyeon hits him with a pillow while the Chinese man bursts out laughing.

They decide to order room service, a variety of seafood, chicken, soju, and beer. 

Yixing challenges him to a one shot game of _never have I ever_. One will ask a _never have I ever_ question and if you have done it, you have to drink one shot, the one who asked a question should drink too if he has done it as well.

The game went from harmless questions like Junmyeon asking him “Never have I ever eaten a whole pizza by myself” in which both of them took a shot to “Never have I ever cheated while in a relationship” in which both of them didn’t take a shot.

It became more interesting when Yixing asked “Never have I ever given or received a lap dance” in which Yixing was the only one who took a shot. Junmyeon eyes him questioningly “Given or Received?”

“Both” 

Junmyeon doesn’t know if this is the alcohol talking when he blurts out, “Since it’s my birthday today, would you do _uhm_ a lap dance for me?“ His voice is so small he thought the other wouldn't hear, The alcohol may have made him braver but he can still feel the embarrassment creeping on him, he almost takes back what he said

Yixing closes his eyes for a bit and purses his lips before softly saying “Sure” 

Yixing stands up and chooses a song from his phone and connects it to the speaker. Junmyeon watched Yixing dance yesterday but the look in his eyes right now is dark like a wolf waiting to pounce on his prey.

Suddenly Junmyeon's brain short circuited. He takes a deep breath while his eyes glide down Yixing’s body as he sultrily sways his hips and rolls his body with a teasing look. Junmyeon doesn’t know where to focus suddenly, everything is so distracting and captivating at the same time. His hips, his thighs, his neck, his lips. Yixing is so beautiful. Their eyes meet as Yixing sits down on his lap and rolls his body, Junmyeon loses control and puts his hand on Yixing’s waist, he can feel his pants tightening and his breath hitching. 

Yixing still sitting on Junmyeon’s lap leans in, his head in the crook of Junmyeon’s neck as his lips linger near his earlobe, he whispers in his ear, 

“You are so attractive, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon stifles a moan and then Yixing goes still before tilting his head and kissing the life out of him. Junmyeon kisses him back. Their hands are all over each other, lips and tongue crashing messily driving both of them wild. Yixing’s hand found its way underneath Junmyeon’s shirt while his mouth descends on his jaw leaving a purplish mark on him.

Until the chair went out of balance and they both stumble down.

“OWH!” They both exclaim and then there’s an abrupt awkward silence only.

Yixing excuses himself and runs to the bathroom and he looked a bit sober when he comes out. His head is bent down and his shoulders are slumped. 

“I’m sorry Junmyeon, I should not have done that” He seems disappointed with himself. “I understand if you didn't want to see me again and I’m sorry if I ruined your birthday. I’ll just go.”

Junmyeon is still a bit drunk but his mind is clear enough to understand what Yixing is saying, but why would the other guy think that way?

  
  
  


Yixing turns his back and tries to leave but Junmyeon pulls his sleeve, 

“What are you saying? No need to apologize,” Junmyeon mumbled softly but still loud enough so Yixing can hear “Besides, I, _uhm_ asked for it and I, uh enjoyed it”

Yixing turns to face him with flushed cheeks before cupping Junmyeon’s face “You really do make me go crazy, Kim Junmyeon.”

"Can I-” Yixing breathes in sharply, overwhelmed, “Can I hug you?" 

Junmyeon nods and Yixing extends his arms and hugs him. They have a slight height difference but Junmyeon feels small in the way that he fits perfectly in the arms of Yixing. 

Yixing buries himself into the crook of Junmyeon’s neck and whispers, “Happy Birthday Junmyeon.” before bidding goodbye with a promise that he will make it up to Junmyeon tomorrow.

Junmyeon cups his flushed cheeks feeling giddy and heart beating loudly as loud as the heart of the man who just left, grinning similarly as him.

••••••••••••

**DAY 5**

  
  


When Yixing told Junmyeon that he’ll make it up to him, Junmyeon didn't expect much but Yixing is a man of his word. 

They agree to meet at their usual spot where they first met and Junmyeon is moved at how the other guy exerts an effort to prepare food for the both of them. Yixing cooks Chinese cuisine, he even suggests teaching Junmyeon how to cook sometime. 

Junmyeon just smiles, he doesn’t want to ruin the moment

But at the back of his mind the question, _how_? is imposing. It’s not like he’s planning to stay here for long.

Yixing brought his guitar for their mini picnic at the beachside and starts strumming while singing a song,

Junmyeon looks at Yixing and Yixing looking directly at him while singing, never averting his gaze. The light from the sunset illuminates his features and his beautiful voice is the only sound that Junmyeon can hear. 

Junmyeon didn’t even notice that singing has already ended.

Yixing catches him staring, “Liking the view?” 

Junmyeon raises an eyebrow, “Don’t be so full of yourself”

.

Yixing laughs, before pulling Junmyeon’s hand with him and intertwining their fingers as if it’s the most normal thing. “C’mon dance with me.” 

Junmyeon likes how their hands fit perfectly with each other. 

His heart is pounding madly against his chest. It’s impossible to keep these feelings hidden. It’s only been 5 days since they met but the attraction pulling them with each other is undeniable. The 5th day which means Junmyeons’s last day of vacation. 

Yixing wraps his arm around Junmyeon’s waist while Junmyeon wraps his arms around Yixing’s neck. They slow-danced with Yixing’s humming as the music. Yixing moves closer and lifts up his chin. 

A pair of lips touched his own, the kiss starts slow and sweet until Yixing nibbles Junmyeon’s lower lip. Their tongues danced in a rhythm seemingly perfectly fitting with each other. He feels light-headed from the lack of air. 

And in that moment while he’s wrapped in the warm arms of Yixing, Junmyeon knew he was falling.

“I like you, Junmyeon,” Yixing tells him with no hint of hesitation. 

“I like you too… but we shouldn't-” Junmyeon shakily says "I have a plane to catch in less than 24 hours and this is your home. So what are we gonna do now?” Junmyeon has never felt so connected to another person romantically like this before but with Yixing, it felt so easy, it felt right. And the fact that they only met a few days and he’s here falling fast and hard is baffling to him. It’s not like he’s here to stay, he has responsibilities and a job in Seoul. How can they make this work? The anxiety is eating him up. 

Yixing presses their foreheads together,

“If you think I’m going to let you go, then you must be mistaken.” Yixing looks at Junmyeon with firm adoration. Please believe in me, believe in _us_. We will find away. Take a leap of faith for us and trust me, Do you trust me, Junmyeon?”

“Yes Yixing, I trust you.”Junmyeon breathes out, heart doing somersaults. “I know that..but our job...you’re here while I’m in Seoul... I want to see you always” Junmyeon mutters while pouting.”

“We will work it out,” Yixing says reassuringly patting Junmyeon’s back. “Just be patient and I want you to promise me to take care of your health, don’t overwork, and stress yourself too much. I don’t want you to get sick. We will be together again soon, I promise you that but for now,” Yixing smiles a warm, shy smile

“What do you say... Will you be my boyfriend?”

Junmyeon thinks that he’s really lucky to meet a person like Yixing. The 5 days they spent with each other is remarkable. He’s happy and he’s an idiot if he will let this go. Junmyeon has a lot of things going on in his mind like uncertainties and doubt. Long-distance relationship will be a challenge for sure but he chose to trust his heart, to trust Yixing. 

Junmyeon takes a deep breath before pecking Yixing’s lips and grins at him. Then he answers, “Yes, I will. I want to be your boyfriend” 

Yixing's eyes sparkle from his response mirroring his own, he looked at him like he won a million dollars from the lottery like he put the stars in the sky,

“So come here baby, hold me close and let me kiss you hard”

They spend the night together in Junmyeon’s hotel room savoring every fleeting moment hours before his flight the next morning. 

••••••••••••

  
  


**Epilogue**

Yixing says their separation is only temporary and that two predestined souls like them will find their way with each other and of course Junmyeon believes him. He misses him terribly. 

Maybe what he felt is stronger than attraction, maybe that's love. 

He feels happier in those 5 days than he'd been in ages

5 days ago Junmyeon couldn’t concentrate on work because he’s mentally and physically drained. Now he can’t concentrate because he can't stop thinking about Yixing. Those thoughts also help him to be motivated at work; he wants to be the best version of himself before he meets Yixing again.

“Hyung, I’ve literally been standing here for 5 minutes, asking how your vacation went.” Jongdae clears his throat, “I don’t know if you’re purposely ignoring me or you’re zoning out.”

“I’m sorry Jongdae,” Junmyeon says, “I have a lot of things in my mind right now.”

“Or perhaps more like, _someone_ is in your mind right now. Spill it, Hyung”

Jongdae takes a seat near him, his chin resting on his hand, ready to interrogate him. 

“So I met someone…we clicked and I haven't stopped thinking about him ever since.” Junmyeon feels a faint blush on his cheek just by thinking about Yixing.

“Hyung you are so cute!” Jongdae gushes at him “In the five years that I have known you, I haven't seen you this glowing before and you’re radiating happiness. I’m so happy for you!” 

Junmyeon shows a selfie of him and Yixing which was taken during his birthday celebration. Jongdae squeals at how gorgeous Yixing is.

~

3 months passed by, Junmyeon and Yixing consistently communicated with each other. From constant texting to phone calls and video calls. Longing gazes on the screen a series of _how are you_ , _I miss you and I can’t wait to see you._ They tell each other how their day went may it be good or the bad. 

2 weeks ago, while they are video-calling, Yixing surprises him with the news that a friend offered him a job in Seoul as an instructor in a dance academy. Junmyeon shamelessly cried because of happiness and Yixing jokes that he’s too dramatic and adorable at the same time.

It was the longest 2 weeks in Junmyeon’s life but as he reminds himself, _if the wait is enjoyable then it’s love._ He has long accepted the fact that he’s in love with Zhang Yixing and he can’t wait to tell him in person.

So here he is in the airport waiting for Yixing, holding a bouquet of purple lilacs. 

As he sees the love of his life wearing a cap, a white shirt and converse looking good as ever walking towards him with his dimpled smile, it takes his whole willpower to control himself to not run and fling himself. His knees almost gave out as Yixing envelopes him in his warm embrace with no space between them and peppers him with light kisses.

“Junmyeon~ I missed you so much, my baobei.”

Junmyeon inhales the familiar scent which brings him comfort and love. _My Yixing is here._

Yixing cups Junmyeon’s face and kisses him, Junmyeon wraps his arm on the taller’s waist and kisses him back with equal fervor.

They’re back in each other’s arms right where they belong.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> if you wanna talk about sulay or ask me about anything,  
> you can find me here:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/smittenbyzyx)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/XINGXING)


End file.
